One Week for Two Days
by LAcunaPSYCHE
Summary: One random and trying week between Demyx and Xigbar, all concluded into two days of pure l*** THE L WORD! XD c: Lemon here and there, alotta yaoi, and fluff..... fluff is growing on me! XD
1. Day 1

IX II

Soooooo cute! So, so, cute!!

"Xiggy! Hey Xiggy! C'mere!!" I shouted. I waited for a few seconds, before hearing the brush part behind me. I flipped around and held my arms up.

"Wha- What is it kid?" He asked in his usual gruff voice. I thought it was sexy, in my own special way. Especially his sharp features and his muscular tone. The way he squeezed you real- STAY ON TOPIC!

"Just close your eyes for a 'sec! Pleeease Xiggy!" I begged. He can't say no to my puppy dog face. It works like a charm every time. He bit his lower lip, his eyes squinting together, wanting to look away.

"Ugh, fine… but no tricks little dude!" He sighed. I'm not little, I'm nineteen here, and I'm almost as tall as you! So who are you calling little old man?

I smiled and ran up to him, covering his shut eye. Swerving around him, I pushed him forward gently in the direction of the cute little buggers.

"Okay, you can look now!" I whispered in his ear, I felt the light tremor shake his body as I let go. He opened his eyes. His face went from a "what now" to a "really, Demyx?" I felt my face grin in anticipation at his reaction, but it fell when I saw his uninterested look at the family of kitten like things with glossy black feathers for fur.

"I figured… you don't give a damn."I pouted, using the 'big boy words'. Xigbar whirled around and trailed after me.

"Nah, Demyx; they're really cute! Really they are!"He assured me. I could hear the fake enthusiasm in his voice as his hand clamped on my shoulder.

I turned and faced him with my face glowering and giving him the- 'i'm not _that_ stupid' look. He saw it, and his hand removed from my shoulder. I continued to walk from the forest clearing back into the canyon up ahead.

"Come on, Dem, you know I didn't mean it! I was just-"

"Just _what_?" I hissed, the acid dripping from my voice. I could imagine myself as a viper coiled in a ball, ready to strike it's prey. Xigbar backed up a little, frightened by my unusual expression. I can totally tell I'm really good at this! :p (A/N: Demyx's mental expression: :p)

The valley was fogged over with a defying mist, shielding all light, minus the gray overcast. Xigbar held up the lantern we found at the entrance to this world, there was a little midget giving them away for five munny at the gate to this world.

I can't remember what it's called, it's something weird I know that… God, I keep thinking about that friggin midget… he could probably be Zexy's distant relative, cuz he's so tan…. (XD)

I held back my laugh as a large growl sounded off in the distance of the canyon. I stopped dead in my tracks, my venom face totally dispersed as it erupted up ahead once more.

"Uh…."

"A little scared are we?" Xigbar teased. He looped his arm around my waist and hauled me onward, my feat scrabbling for traction on the rocky floor. "Step lighter, we don't want whatever's up ahead to catch us." He ordered softly.

He looked so regal right now, he didn't look like normal Xiggy. I felt safe around him. I totally just forgot what I was mad at him for… damn.

"Sure…" I whispered in response. Something clattered against the canyon walls, a large boulder crashing to the ground. Xigbar stopped, his grip tightening around my waist. He blew out the lantern, as the gray light began to envelop us.

I looked up at his clouded face, his golden eye ringing against the darkness. He glanced at me, and smiled faintly. I averted the smile and flushed.

Why did Superior always have to send us on _these_ kind of missions?! Can't he send someone like Xaldin, or-or Larxene? Nooo… he has to send _us._

The growl sounded closer now, more animalistic than the last one. I clutched onto Xiggy's coat and clamped my eyes shut.

His arrowguns appeared, ready to shoot at any moment as they aimed forward into the fog. He continued to walk after a moments' pause, securing the area still. My breath was hitched in my throat as I thought of happy things like bunnies or something. _Please let this be over, please let this be over, please, please, please._ I prayed in my head.

Xigbar shifted uncomfortably under my bear hug.

"_Oh, sorry…_" I murmured. That was all it took though, one little noise and whatever it was up ahead stopped breathing. I hadn't even noticed it until a hulking shadow loomed right in front of us. My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I grounded my feet into the earth. I wish Lexeaus was here right now!

Xigbar mouthed 'don't move'.

"Hissssss…. Sshhhhhheeee" The monster snarled. I felt its hot breath in front of me and a silent yelp escaped my lips.

"rrraaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" It's head thrust from the mist and snapped it's gnarled teeth at us. Xigbar shoved me in the opposite direction. OUCH! I hit something… really…. Ha-hard….

"Demyx!!?? Demyx?! Demyx babe, wake up!!" Someone's…. shaking me…really hard. My eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of Xiggy. He looks so worried… why? Oh that's right, I blacked out. God, why did he have to shove me so hard?

"Xi-ggy… I'm okay… stop shaking me."I mumbled. He flung his arms around me, gripping my back and squeezing the breath out of me.

"Oh God, Demyx! I thought you were really hurt!"He breathed into my neck, sending shivers down my spines like snakes. Patting his back, he let me go a little.

"It's okay Xiggy, I didn't get hurt that bad. I just hit my head is all." I assured him. Come on, you can't refuse this smile Xigbar, I know you can't!

His eye gleamed with relief as he pushed his lips onto mine. His hands cradling my head, he's a really good kisser. His tongue is slithering over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I'm giving it to him of course, I wouldn't miss feeling every part of you for the world Xiggy!

It snaked into my mouth, curling around my own. I didn't bother fighting for dominance, I just let him explore my mouth. Oops. I moaned into it a little, he pulled back thinking something was wrong. You dummy!

"You sure you're okay? You're never _that_ eager…" He grinned. I smacked his shoulder lightly, playfully as he hauled me up onto my feet. I wriggled my toes in my boots, getting the feeling back in my leg.

"What happened to the… thingy-ma-bobber?" I remember the monster now… hoo boy was it uuu-gah-lee! (.)

"'Took care of it." He's giggling at my 'vocabulary'; as Zexion puts it. I smiled real big.

"We should get you back to the castle."I stopped and shook my head.

"We need to finish off the bad guy with the heart!!" I reminded him. He smiled his 'Oh, Demyx' smile.

"That _was_ the bad guy smart one." He chuckled. I'm blushing… damn it. Oh well, job's done! Now we get to go home! YAY!!

"YES! Let's get the hell outta here then!" Xiggy pulled me through his dark corridor, as the darkness swallowed us for a mere second. Next thing you know, BAM!

"WE'RE HOOOOOME!!!" I called. Lux dropped his cards at my entrance, Vexen fumbled with his pencil; and Saix's eyes narrowed at me. I shrunk back as Xigbar stepped out from behind me, imitating Saix's face at him.

"Demyx, we should go get your hea-" Xiggy was interrupted, how ruuuude. (:p)

"Did you accomplish your mission successfully number II?" He asked Xiggy. Oh, am I not that special?

"Nooo… we're back from the dead!" Xigbar mocked him, waving his fingers in the air as he hunched over.

Luxord muffled a laughter as Saix clamped his teeth together.

"Don't be mean to him Xiggy! He's only asking, right Sai?" Flinching at his nickname, he disappeared in a dark corridor. Xiggy's bending over laughing.

"What? What's so funny??" I demanded. Pouting, I retreated to the kitchen. My tummy is rumbling…

Peeking before entering, I spotted Xaldy stirring somethin' in a pan. I'm sneaking… real… carefully… up behind… him.

1-2-

"Hello Demyx." Aw, man!

"Hi Xaldy…" I mumbled, sitting at the table quietly. "Watcha makin?"

"Food."

"What kind of food?"

"Edible food."

"You're not gonna tell me… are you?"

"Nope." He finished. I slumped down in my chair, hiding a giggle at the annoyed, yet, triumphant look on his face.

"How did your mission go?" He finally asks!

"OH MY GOSH XALDY! YOU SHOULDA BEEN THERE!! Xiggy was amazing!! He killed the monster really fast! He's so cool!! I don't ever wanna go there again though… it was really scary and dark and creepy and-and- and yeah! What's the place called again??" He's sighing, then pouring some kind of veggie mix into a big bowl next to him.

"Skull Canyon, Demyx, you should remember the places you visit."He answered in his monotone British accent.

"Veggies Xaldy? Eeeww…" Stickin' my tongue out, classic! I propped my feet up onto the table and made some random bubbles.

"Do you want to be big and strong the rest of your life Demyx?" He asked, me, facing me for the first time since I got here. His indigo eyes burning straight into my body. My head is nodding furiously. Of course I wanna be big and strong! That way I can beat Lexy at arm wrestling!!

"Uh huh!!" I squeaked. Xaldy smiled, placing some veggies on my plate.

"Then eat lots and lots of vegetables." He replied, setting the bowl in the middle of the table. They look… okay to eat… at least I think…

Oh well, bon appetite! I shoved three of them into my mouth, scarfing down the entire plateful in mere seconds. Xaldy watched in amazement, I can see his 'holy shit' expression outta the corner of my eye.

"Done!!" I exclaimed. Flexing my biceps, I made a made a Lexy face.

The others started to arrive, starting with Marly, his flippy pink hair blowing in the breeze of his movements. He grinned at me, and winked. I grinned back of course. Then it was Larx, those weird, cable tv things coming out of her head… I wonder if they _can_ get cable…

She sat down in her chair angrily, lifting her feet up onto the table, and examining her nails. Xaldy smacked her feet down as she flipped him off with a scoff.

Lexy was followed by Zexion, I jumped up and gave my little emo a hug.

"Oh Zexy, I miiiiised youuu!!!" I was nuzzling his neck when he pushed me off.

"Ugh, Demyx, you smell like wet gunpowder!" He groaned. Just then, someone noogied him from behind, Zexy cried out and Xiggy's looming over him.

"Aw, come on _Zexy_, you know you like it, you told me last night." He jeered. Marluxia chuckled, and Lexeaus growled. I turned to look at him, spotting the steaming veggies and some other stuff on the table.

"Ooo! That remi-" I started, but was interrupted by a loud laughter. Luxord was with Axel, who was with Roxas, who was followed by Superior, who was being stalked by Saix. Oh, that made me dizzy.

"Sit down number II." Superior ordered him, in his… creepy, dark, stalker, manly man voice. Xiggy pouted slightly, oh cuuuuute!! Passing, me, he brushed his hand over my hip, I shivered at the contact. I took my seat next to Axel, also next to Luxord, who was next to- SHUT UP!

I rubbed my temples at a sudden headache, it was like someone was pounding a rock against the back of my head.

"Ow…."I whimpered softly. Axel heard it, and looked at me curiously.

"You okay there?" How unlike you to be concerned for me Ax.

"Yea, I'm fine… I just bumped my head earlier today."I replied. Everyone started eating, talking to their seat partners about missions, jokes, stuff like that. Axel was talking to Saix, who was mumbling something about hearts.

Lux was snarfing his food, he gets really hungry when he's drunk, and really thirsty when he's sober. I prodded at the veggies on my plate, then shoving them all into my mouth as the talking stopped. They're all staring at me, what'd I do now? I thought I got all the butterflies out of my room… guess not.

"You told me he hit his head, but not _that_ hard!" Vexen crooned. Xigbar was amazed. Xaldy was chuckling at himself as Superior's lips were slightly quirked to a smile.

"I wanna be big and strong, just like Xaldin said!!" What, is it not normal for a person to eat veggies? They tasted kind of good, minus the carrots and broccoli.

"Finish up people, I don't wanna be doing dishes all night long you know." Larxene barked. They continued to eat, and talk quietly, ignoring my little incident. Just glad they didn't find out about the butterflies…

The headache was getting worse, I folded my arms on the table and rested my head against them. Now it was like a knife stabbing my head over and over again, then reverting into a jackhammer all around my skull.

I groaned into my arms as Axel noticed the sound.

"You sure you're okay, you're lookin kind of pale Demyx…"He told me. When am I not pale? Well, I do have a pretty nice skin tone, if ya know what I mean, but hey, I'm not the darkest crayon in the box… unlike someone I know.

I glanced at Superior, who was eating his spaghetti delicately, cutting it up, and then scooping it into his mouth- why am I staring??

"Yeah Ax, I'm fine…." I replied groggily. God, I sound like I'm drunk almost. The pain in my head intensified as I lightly beat it against the table, so no one except Axel would notice.

They all started to finish up, when Larxene grabbed my plate I stood up abruptly, feeling something in my stomach rise up into my throat. Ax was startled, and so was everyone else. I hope I don't _look_ like I'm feeling.

Oh God- Bathrooooooom!!!

The door smacked open, and I threw up into the sink, heaving. I started to fall back onto the floor, when a pair of arms caught me. Xiggy? No, it was Vexen.

"Vexy? Wha- what are you doing here?" I moaned. His expression was concerned.

"Xigbar told me you hit your head, when you ran off like that, I knew something was up. So tell me Demyx, and be honest, are you feeling alright?" He asked, his blonde strands falling halfway onto my face, his icy breath felt good against my burning skin. (A/N: Do you like my non Demyx vocab??)

"No… I feel like shit honestly… Like someone's pounding a hammer in my head."I answered truthfully. Vexen nodded, hoisting me up, it didn't go that well though. Vexen isn't that strong, and neither was I, so we couldn't support either of us for long. I leaned forward onto the sink as he opened up a tunnel and led us to his lab.

He was leading me to the table when I fell forward, a wave of dizziness overcoming me. Way to go Dem… way to go.

"Sorry…" I breathed. Vexen shook his head and helped me up onto the table where I laid down. Feeling my stomach rise and fall with my heavy breathing. A moment later when Vexen went to fetch some Advil, Xiggy came outta the shadows.

"Xig-gy…. Hey…." I murmured sleepily. He brushed the few stray hairs out of my face, his hand wasn't gloved so it felt extra good.

"You should have told me squirt, you wouldn't have to be in pain…"He whispered. He sat next to me on the bed and continued to stroke my head.

"You smell like vomit kiddo… did you throw up?"He asked, a little laughter ringing in his gruff voice.

I opened my eyes halfway to glare at him playfully;

"Thanks Xiggy… love you too….."I trailed off, feeling his fingers run through my hair. Xigbar chuckled softly, bringing his lips to mine as he kissed me sweetly.

It was kind of nice, him going easy like that… it was one of those 'chu' kisses… it felt like… he actually _loved_ me. I couldn't keep my lips moving for that long, I was reaaally tired….

Xiggy realized it and drew back, his breath getting a little heavier as he cleared his throat. Vexen came back with some water and pills.

They were propping my head up, yea, it was Xiggy's hand. He had a special way he held my head, his whole hand around the back of it. I popped the white little orbs into my mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of water as they rested me back down against the pillows.

Oooo…. 'S all getting fuzzy…. Yea…

"Shhh…. Just get some rest kiddo. You'll feel better in the morning. I promise." Xiggy reassured me in the closing darkness. I nodded sluggishly and started to doze off, letting the sleep take over. It felt really nice… really, really nice. Kind of like Xiggy's 'chu' kiss…. Yea….

"He's sleeping." Vexen confirmed quietly. The blonde took in the view of the scarred man practically petting the younger blonde.

"Affirmative Eagle Eye, Ghost Rider's out." Xigbar joked sarcastically. Vexen huffed angrily, and returned to his experiment.

Xigbar's rough hand slid down the side of Demyx's face, caressing his lips with his thumb; those perfectly soft, rosy lips that always smiled. His free hand ghosted down the leather clad chest of the younger male, he unzipped it slowly, revealing the pale, and sun kissed skin.

"What are you dreamin' in their kid?" He smiled. He was tired himself, after the workout he got from kickin that monsters ass, he needed a good sleep. He always slept the best with Demyx, the way his breathing would make his very own special tune that would sing him to sleep.

He lifted the limp body of the blonde halfway up and slid behind him, putting the pillow on his chest for Demyx's head. He leaned back some more, and flicked off the lights to the lab, leaving them in complete darkness. But it was still like light, the way he could slightly see the replay of the musician's smiles running through his head over and over.

Sighing, he placed a soft kiss on the Nocturne's forehead, whispering the faintest 'sweet dreams' into his lover's ear.

__

Vexen wished Marluxia would be that kind to him at night… but no. He got stuck with a hardcore ass rape every fucking night. Oh well, he so loved it.

"Oh, Vexyyyy~" He heard the familiar Assassin's deep voice.

"Oh, shit."

_END OF CHAPTER ONE!! YAY FOR ME!!!! *dances* I was totally rockin out to Shiny Toy Guns' Ghost Town for that last part… Oh Xemnas, I just couldn't resist adding that part!! XDDD _

_*ROFL* _

_Hoo… yea. That was fun. So tell me if I did a good job on capturing (for the most part) Demyx's gold fish ego! XD (I love him so fucking much, he's adorable!) _

_Hmmm…. Maybe I should add some Lemon in the next chap.? I need a good song for that inspiration, send me some songs if you think their good! My playlist suuuuucks…. T-T Thanks for reading! c:_


	2. Morning Sunshine Beginning of Day 2

_Hi people, so all of you who just read the last chapter to One Week for Two Days, know that it's in Demyx's perspective, well…. It's really hard to think like an adorable little muffin!! (That makes no sense) Well, chill and enjoy. Reviews are pretty good, I mean, you don't have to, but it'd be nice! :3 Ima shut up now. _

Man… Xigbar is snoring… _really _louuuud. He's so adorable when he sleeps though, like a little kitty. N'aw! Really Xiggy though, I should put a cork up your nose or something… or stick a clothespin on it.

Shifting around, his hair brushed my shoulder lightly. I took the end of his ponytail and slid it under his nose, tickling him. He twitched a couple of times before sneezing.

"AHGH! NOT THE FROGS!!!" That sounds like a really interesting dream Xig…. I laughed a little, propping my head on my hand.

"Oh, Dem… eh, heh…. Sorry 'bout that squirt." He laughed sheepishly. I shrugged, playing with his hair. "You feelin any better?" He asked.

"Loads! Thanks Xiggy!" I was hugging him, taking in his every scent. Oooh, he smells so good sometimes, and his hair was so soft! His arms were around me lightly.

"What, you not wanna hug me or somethin?" I asked, frowning. He didn't answer verbally, but he gave me a big ol' bear hug!

"Owww!" I teased. He's laughing into my shoulder, nuzzling my neck a little. I pushed back on him; "That tickles!"

You know, there's something really special about my body in the morning… you see…. It gets a little… excited? Ha… yea, you could put it that way, but there was a certain way my hips touched Xiggy's chest that I gasped a little. Oh, he noticed alright…

"You okay there kid?" He asked. DON'T LOOK!! I gripped his shoulders in a hug, leaning my lower areas away from his as the heat started to build up a little in my pants.

_Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower, cold shower…. _I recited.

"Demyx?" He asked again.

"Huh? Oh… I'm- just fine!!" I breathed into his chest. Something touched me down there, lightly grasping my no-no square.

"Gah! Uh… Xig-Xiggy??!" I called out. I could feel his lips curve into a smile, hidden from me. His fingers stroked the surface of my pants. I felt the soft moan slip out of my lips before I could think straight and get a grip. (His mind is complicated when he's… you know… 'hard'! XD) Oh God Xiggy, you're torturing me!!

__

Xigbar's hand prowled along the inside of Demyx's thighs. The smaller male letting out soft gasps.

"Xi-Xigbar… don't…touch me there…" The musician whispered. Xigbar's predatory grin spread deviously across his face.

"You like it." The older man chuckled, grazing his tongue along the blonde's ear.

"Nn-ah!" Demyx struggled against the contact, but failed. His hands snaked into the Freeshooter's hair, trying to claim more of the breath against his skin.

Xigbar nipped softly at the pale skin of the younger's skin, sucking on the spot, marking him. His fingers trailed along the spine of Demyx's back as he began to remove the black tank top; slower and more delicately. Still sensual in all his movements, the boy was playing right into his plan.

His other hand started to toy with the waist line of Demyx's pants as he pulled them down almost, before unzipping them and relieving some of the heat his desire was releasing.

"You _really _like it…" He growled mischievously. The Nocturne rewarded him with a light moan at the feeling of the elder's hands toy with his growing erection.

His index finger swirled around the tip of the boy's cock, the others joining by tracing along the shaft of it, playing with his throbbing manhood. He could feel the uncomfortable tightness in his own pants by now that he couldn't resist but to pull his out as well.

The two rubbed against each other, Demyx barely repressing any noise that escaped him now. Complete and total triumph and ecstasy for Xigbar.

"Ah…haa… haa… Xiggy… nn!" The blonde moaned, resting his head in the crook of the elder's neck. He brought his head up enough to lock his lips harshly with Xigbar's. His tongue demanding entrance as he slid it along his bottom lip. Xigbar opened his mouth, allowing the younger boy to prod around in his mouth; tasting every inch of him.

"Mmm…" He groaned. The Freeshooter felt a pulse echo through Demyx's cock into his own, he hissed in pleasure at the unexpected feeling and thrust up against him. The musician sucked in a sharp breath, trying not to lose control at the throbbing eagerness sweeping through him. He wanted Xigbar inside him, he wanted it so, fucking, _bad_.

His hand shot down to the clashing dicks; the veins rushing with so much blood that he cried out in ecstasy.

"Sshh… don't be so loud."Xigbar ordered huskily, his voice faltering with the passion steaming around the two bodies. Demyx was on edge, they both could tell he wouldn't hold off much longer as his cock started to twitch hungrily.

"Ha.. Oh, God Xigbar… ah, ah, haa!" Demyx released first, followed by Xigbar; their seeds spilling onto each other. Their breaths mingled between their mouths as the heat dissipated. Xigbar smiled and pulled Demyx in for a kiss, their lips barely touching.

He indulged on his bottom lip, savoring the aftermath of what happened. Demyx's tongue was craving for the Freeshooter's; it wanted ever so much to dance against the others'.

"Nnn.." They parted for a second, Xigbar catching his breath and then crashing into the other once again. Fulfilling his partner's wish, he flicked the muscle in and out of the younger's mouth, teasing while all the more pleasing. Demyx latched onto Xigbar's head and pushed them together, growing tired of this game as he thrust the wet organ into his mouth. (DSL much?)

Intertwined intricately, they moaned into each other's mouths, feeling the vibration of their voices on their eager lips.

"Having fun you two?" That killed it.

__

Oh Vexen you jerk!! I pulled myself away from Xiggy, who was looking miiiiighty… oh what's the word… displeased? He's grinning now, shoving me onto him again as he death gripped me in a hug… can't… breathe! (XD)

"Yea, we _were. _'Guess you couldn't hack the jealousy could ya?" He sneered. Vexen frowned, blushing and turning away.

"Hardly Xigbar…"

"Yea right! We all know you want me for ma body!" He teased. Marly appeared out of nowhere, slipping his arms around Vexen's waist.

"Quite the opposite my dear _Xiggy_… Vexen is just… irresistible." He grinned into Vexen's neck, peeking at us from the corner of his eyes. I zipped up my pants and jumped up;

"Greeeeat! Now, I uh… gotta go!" FREEDOM!!! Phew…

__

Xigbar smacked both of the snogging lovers upside the head before taking his leave… the jackasses.

_YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!! Day two is just starting… but I'll continue it in the next. Chap or something… I'm extreeeeeemely tired. XD Yea, please don't eat me for that crack writing, spur of the moment, pure golden, shit. XD Thanks for reading it though, writing is like, my thing. So I wanna know how to get better at it, so send in your reviews! C:_

_I totally give this fanfic to my friend Marly, who always reads it even if it is shit. Thanx buddy! :D_


End file.
